


A Moment Shared

by Geonn



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/F, Foot Fetish, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Mistress, Mutual Masturbation, Servants, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stahma lingers after Datak leaves the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Shared

Stahma lingered in the bath after Datak retired for the evening, enjoying the luxury of stretching out the full length of the tub. She tilted her head back to wet her hair, eyes closed as her arms curled in to draw the water over her stomach and breasts. She had removed the few scraps of clothing she'd been wearing, twisting her hips from side to side to keep up the motion of the water. Datak might have taken up space, but he was good at keeping the water in motion. Like a full body caress. She parted her lips and drew her hands to her stomach, fingers of one hand overlapping the other to form a triangle. She pushed it down over her smooth mound, gasping quietly as she curled her fingers to stroke the sensitive flesh between her thighs.

She heard an appreciative sigh and opened her eyes to see her attendant kneeling on the edge of the tub. Stahma smiled and bent her knees slightly, using the fingers of her left hand to part herself so the girl had an unobstructed view. She was a lovely young thing, a dedicated servant to the Tarr family for years. She reached up and hooked two fingers under the straps of her gown, lifting and shrugging it off to expose her breasts.

"Ahh," Stahma moaned. She applied pressure with the two fingers holding her labia, stroking the lips as she moved the other hand to tease herself with gentle strokes of her middle finger. She hunched her shoulders up out of the bath, water cascading over her breasts and leaving her nipples pebbled and erect in its wake. The girl turned so that she was facing Stahma more directly, her skirts pulling up her thighs as she spread her knees apart. She cupped her breast with one hand while the other brushed along her thigh.

"Come closer, darling," Stahma said.

The servant rose and moved to the edge of the tub. She sat on the very lip, her feet in the water, and lifted her skirts to her waist. She was unshaven, and Stahma was intrigued. Such a rare proclivity, to allow the hair to grow untamed and wild. She lifted one foot out of the water, watching as water trailed over the arch and down her ankle. She curled her toes and brushed her foot along the inside of the girl's thigh, and the girl slid forward to press herself against her mistress' heel.

Stahma drew in a sharp breath and smiled, moving her finger with more determination. She added a second, hissing through her teeth as the servant cupped her breasts and moved against Stahma's still-dripping foot. She pinched her nipples, and Stahma was envious that she didn't have a third hand to do the same to herself. She massaged her labia and twisted her fingers inside of herself, the movement of her hips creating waves that crashed against the servant's legs before it rolled itself back and broke over Stahma's breasts. Droplets landed on her face and lips, and she carefully rolled her tongue to gather them. 

"Look at me, dear," Stahma whispered. The servant girl lifted her chin, and Stahma pressed her foot forward. The girl gasped and rolled her head back, thrusting out her chest as her fingers cruelly twisted her nipples. Stahma bared her teeth as she imagined her fingers being the instruments of pained pleasure for the girl, her nose wrinkling as she rubbed her foot against the girl's sex.

Stahma came at the mental image of having the girl writhe beneath her, sinking so low that the water lapped against her ears. She had her eyes closed, still twitching with both hands over her sex, when the girl drew Stahma's foot to her lips and kissed the toes before licking the arch. Stahma's entire body jerked and twitched, and then she pushed herself back up out of the water and focused wide, wanton eyes on the young girl.

"Thank you for your assistance," Stahma said breathlessly. "I expect to find you in my chambers when I leave the bath. I'd like you to help me prepare for bed."

"As you wish." The girl lifted her straps back onto her shoulders and stood, bowing her head slightly before she shuffled off. Stahma watched her go, smoothing her hands over her hair before linking her fingers on the back of her neck. She bent her knees and smiled to herself, amused and aroused by what awaited her in the chambers. She drew the wet strands of hair over her shoulders and spread them across her breasts, relaxing against the side of the tub.

She decided she would make the girl wait. Not long... just enough to make things interesting. She sighed and rubbed her thighs together underwater, already anticipating despite her recent orgasm. She had a feeling it was going to be a very long evening.


End file.
